


Honesty: The Way to Go

by fireflystiles (cuddlehazz)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Derek Feels, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale's Wolf Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Derek is a Softie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e11 The Last Chimera, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oblivious Stiles, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sarcasm, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Swearing, Takes place between the Sherriff's second surgery and when he wakes up, derek is a cutie, for Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlehazz/pseuds/fireflystiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds out that the Sheriff is in the hospital so he comes back to Beacon Hills for Stiles. Honesty ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty: The Way to Go

Stiles was sitting by his father’s bed in the hospital after they had finished his second operation. Stiles figured out that a piece from the Chimera was still lodged inside his dad. Luckily Melissa got them to try and find it and they _did_. Stiles was waiting for his dad to finally wake up. Sure Melissa told Stiles that his dad was out of the woods, that he would be just fine, but Stiles needed his dad to wake up. Stiles needed his dad to wake up. Stiles needed his dad.

Stiles was holding his dad’s hand as he sat by his dad’s bedside. He was going over the day’s events. God, he tackled _Scott_. He tackled a werewolf. He tackled his best friend. He tackled his _brother_. What the hell was wrong with him?

The truth was finally out; sure the whole story wasn’t, but Scott knew that Stiles _killed_ Donovan. Stiles killed someone. Oh god. So much was going wrong. What was Stiles doing? He just wanted to survive. He killed in self-defense, it was an _accident_. The pin was there; what else was he supposed to do? The guy had a fucking _mouth_ with sharp _teeth_ on his _hand_! Stiles didn’t want to die. But what price did he pay for survival? His dad? His pack? His brother? His family? His soul?

Stiles killed Donovan. His dad was in the hospital. Stiles attacked Scott. What else was he going to do? This wasn’t him. Maybe the price he paid for killing Donovan really was his soul. He is different now, again some supernatural shit changed him. He is losing himself in a whole new way than he did with the Nogitsune. Before he had lost who he was, lost trust in himself, lost the feel of the control and power of the Nogitsune.

With the Nogitsune Stiles lost his mind.

With the death of Donovan, by his hand, survival or not, accidental or not, Stiles lost his soul.

What else was he going to lose? What else could he lose? Was there anything of Stiles left to lose?

Stiles was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear the steps of someone approaching him. It was well after visiting hours and the nurse had been in not too long ago to check on his dad.

“Stiles.” Came a rough voice from the doorway. Stiles didn’t hear his name being called.

“Stiles.” The voice said louder this time.

Stiles whipped around from his position on his chair. It couldn’t be. He couldn’t have heard—

“Derek?” Stiles asked as he looked at the older man standing in the doorway of the hospital room holding god damn _flowers_ of all things. This was not real. Derek was not here in Beacon Hills. Why would Derek be here?

“Stiles,” Derek said again in a different tone than before. Derek noticed the blood on Stiles shirt, the tear tracks on his face, the bags under his eyes. Stiles looked like a whole new type of broken.

“What—How long have you been—When?” Stiles had so many questions. He couldn’t believe Derek was really here, standing in the doorway of his dad’s hospital room. Maybe he wasn’t. Wouldn’t that be nice a hallucination? That’s all he needs right now. Hallucinations; Stiles has leveled up.

“Scott called me,” Derek replied as he watched Stiles’ mind race. Some many emotions flitted across Stiles' face. Derek could tell Stiles was confused. Scott had at least kept Derek up to date while Derek was gone. He would get a text every now and then, but that had stopped in the last few weeks. Derek thought it might just be school and college applications but deep down he knew it was something else.

“What?” Stiles asked looking a little angry but mostly confused, maybe even a bit bewildered. Derek was actually here. And he just happened to show up now because Scott called him. What the fuck was going on?

“Scott called and said that you weren’t doing so well and that he wasn’t sure he was welcome right now,” Derek told Stiles trying to explain. Scott didn’t tell him everything. Every time Scott would contact him Derek would ask about Stiles, discreetly of course. When he got a call from Scott, Derek immediately answered. Scott didn’t tell him much but as soon as Scott said something happened to the Sheriff and Stiles wasn’t doing well Derek’s blood ran cold. Derek left for Beacon Hills immediately.

“What did he tell you?” Stiles asked, not meeting Derek’s eyes. Stiles was ashamed that their friendship had come to this, they are brothers. Now they are communicating through Derek fucking Hale of all people who hasn’t even been here!

“Not much. Just said your dad was in the hospital and that something happened to you too.” Derek answered honestly. Stiles had grown since Derek last saw him in more than one way. There was something different about him and it wasn’t that his shoulders were broader (they were). Stiles looked like he lost something. Stiles looked like a light was missing from his eyes.

“Why did you come?” Stiles asked as he made his way back to the position he had been in when Derek entered. If Derek and Scott are buddies, then why the hell would Derek be here with him.

“I--” Derek started. Was this really the best time to confess that all Derek thought about since he left was if Stiles was okay? All Derek wanted was Stiles safe and happy, preferably with him but beggars can’t be choosers.  

Stiles looked over his shoulder at Derek, “You can pull up the other chair, it’s not like this is the first time you snuck into a hospital after visiting hours.” Stiles replied.

“Actually Melissa let me in even gave me a handy note allowing me to stay,” Derek paused as he watched Stiles profile, “if you want me to stay that is.” God, Derek wanted to stay. Derek wanted to wrap Stiles up and hold him for the rest of forever.

“Why are you here, Derek?” Stiles sighed out. Stiles was actually glad to see Derek. Stiles _missed_ Derek. That doesn’t mean Stiles understood why Derek was here now. Why would Derek care about him? They haven’t spoken since Derek left.

“I would have been here sooner if I knew you were in trouble,” Derek answered in an honest but slightly evasive way. This wasn’t the right time for Derek to tell Stiles that he loved him, that his wolf loved him. _Mate_.

“Why?” Stiles asked again but this time he was actively trying not to look at Derek and his heart rate spiked. Stiles has had a crush on Derek for forever and to know that Derek wished he was here for Stiles was just really good. Stiles was surprised he could even have good feelings anymore, maybe it was Derek. It was nice having someone around that knew him and all the shit he has been through but not the most recent stuff, it was refreshing.  

“Because I missed you,” Derek replied. Oh good, at least Derek was in a hospital for when the lightning comes to strike him down. God this was the worst time for this conversation. Stiles dad was in the _hospital_ for God’s sake! Derek knows he should have kept in contact with Stiles but it was just too hard to be away from him but also have him a phone call away. And what the hell was Derek to do if Stiles ever sought out conversation on his own? Oh boy. Derek just missed Stiles.

“Then go hang out with your buddy Scott,” Stiles replied angrily. Stiles knew Derek wasn’t here for him. Something was going on with the pack that’s why Derek was here, not because of him. Now Stiles knows that Scott has kept in contact with Derek. Stiles didn’t even have his number. Stiles didn’t even know that Derek had a cell phone, let alone that Derek knew how to _use_ it. Fancy werewolf.

“Stiles,” Derek said. He didn’t understand what was going on with Stiles. Was he mad Derek left? But Stiles didn’t like him so that couldn’t be it. Was he mad about Scott contacting him, maybe, but Derek was confused. Derek was going, to be honest here. “Stiles, I’m not here for Scott, I’m here for _you_.” Derek was in deep now. Honesty really was his thing right now.

That got Stiles to look right at him, really at him not through him. All of Stiles attention was focused on Derek. Okay, honesty time. Here we go.

“I am here for you, Stiles. I would have been here sooner had I known that shit was going down again. I wish I had been here to protect you. I’m not here because Scott asked, he didn’t even ask he just said that the Sheriff was in the hospital, that it wasn’t good and that something was wrong with you. Every time he gave me an update I only asked about you, Stiles, _you_. I’m here for you.” Derek whispered the last part. He had kept Stiles eye contact the whole time until the end when he dropped his eyes to his feet waiting for the inevitable rejection. Derek was standing on the opposite side of the Sheriff’s hospital bed from Stiles.

“I killed someone,” Stiles replied as he watched Derek watch his feet after his confession. Derek said words, lots of words all in one go. How odd. Stiles was confused. Was Derek telling the truth? Stiles regretted pushing Derek to tell him why he was here. Stiles wasn’t ready for the whole honesty confession conversation yet. Stiles wasn’t the same person he was when Derek left. Derek needed to know that. Derek needed to know everything. Stiles felt like he _could_ actually tell Derek everything.

Once that was out of Stiles' mouth Derek went positively rigid where he was standing. Because _what_? God, he should have been here for Stiles. Derek’s wolf whined.

“You might as well pull that chair up, it gets worse,” Stiles replied blandly. Stiles didn’t know how to tell Derek everything without absolutely breaking down unless he just told it like a story, like something that happened to anyone but him, them.

Derek felt like he was moving on automatic. He pulled up the chair and sat down as he watched Stiles tell him about college applications, senior year, Theo Raeken, the Dread Doctors, Chimeras, and Donovan. If Derek wanted to wrap Stiles up and hold him for forever before now, he wanted that and to lock him away making sure nothing bad ever, _ever_ happened to Stiles again.

“I didn’t tell anyone. I knew Scott would never forgive me. That was like his number one rule: don’t kill. God. We screamed at each other well he screamed at me in the fucking rain like some dramatic rom-com scene except it was real and it hurt so fucking much. All I remember yelling was ‘Some of us are human’ low blow, right? As if he had a choice. That’s my fault too. A lot of things are my fault.”

Stiles watched Derek as he told Derek everything. Stiles was surprised Derek didn’t seem like he blamed him. Derek just looked like someone kicked a puppy. He looked downright pained but not because he was upset _with_ Stiles but rather _for_ Stiles. Stiles realized Derek was upset that Stiles had to go through all of this shit.

“It wasn’t your fault, Derek. None of this is.” Stiles said suddenly as he watched Derek process everything Stiles told him. It wasn’t Derek’s fault he got out, that was great for him.

“Wasn’t your fault either kid.” The Sheriff took the opportunity to say. The Sheriff had woken up while Stiles was telling Derek everything, in detail, that had happened. 

“Dad!” Stiles said, shocked. Thank god. His dad was awake. His dad was _awake_.

“Stiles none of this was your fault.” The Sheriff said again this time making sure Stiles was looking right at him.

Stiles looked like he was about to protest when Derek interrupted, “He’s right.”

“I--” Stiles tried to get out that so much of this was his fault. Stiles just couldn’t believe them. Not now, maybe not ever. But he thinks he could try. For them, he could try.

“Stiles this wasn’t your fault,” Derek said looking at Stiles as Stiles got misty eyed. He loved them. His dad was awake, he was okay. Derek was here. They were going to be okay. Hopefully.

Stiles looked from Derek and back to his dad. His dad was okay and Derek was here.

Stiles just nodded at them. Everyone knew it would take a lot more than that for Stiles to really believe them but it was a start. Stiles hugged his dad just as Melissa came in.

“Oh thank god, I thought Stiles was going to stare you awake he wouldn’t leave your side,” Melissa said watching the three men. She was elated to see the Sheriff awake and hugging his son. She didn’t know what would be left of Stiles if he lost his dad, especially like this. Now Stiles had his dad and Derek back.  

“Boys how about you leave so I can give the Sheriff a checkup?” Melissa asked. She wanted to make sure everything really was okay before anything else could go wrong. She needed, not just for Stiles but for herself too, to make sure the Sheriff was okay.

Derek walked over to Stiles who looked like he was about to protest. “We’ll be outside,” Derek told both the Sheriff and Melissa. This might be a good chance to talk to Stiles.   

They walked outside the room and sat down on the available chairs in the hall.

“I missed you too,” Stiles said after a few moments of silence when they sat down.

Derek’s head snapped up to look at Stiles who was staring at the wall in front of him. Stiles had a lovely profile. Derek as so happy he was finally with Stiles, next to him. Derek’s wolf wanted to howl all through the night.  

“I told you the truth. I told you everything. I told you I killed someone and you still look at me exactly the same.” Stiles was astonished. Derek looked at him exactly the same, treated him exactly the same. Derek didn’t care, he only cared that Stiles was hurt, that he was in that situation in the first place. Stiles _missed_ Derek so much. 

“Why wouldn’t I? You know I have killed before. It can change you but you are Stiles to me no matter what.” Derek’s new thing was honesty apparently.

“I never thought of it that way.” Because Stiles hadn’t. Stiles and Derek were similar, especially now.

“Stiles--” Derek took a breath about to continue when Stiles interrupted.

“Derek, I missed you so much,” Stiles said as he grabbed Derek’s hand. Maybe this was the right time after all. Maybe this would do them both good.

“Stiles I should have told you sooner but you’re my mate.” Derek held his breath as he waited for Stiles to leave once and for all. Damn the torpedoes, Derek was getting everything out in the open. 

“What?” Stiles said as he looked at Derek trying to find a lie, he found only genuine honesty.

“Mate,” Stiles muttered under his breath. Huh. So that wasn’t what Stiles was expecting, like ever. He had read about Mates when he was researching werewolves (of course) but they were rare as hell. Great, he’s rare. And the mate of a werewolf. That werewolf being Derek Hale. This was his life.

After the initial shock wore off Stiles realized he was Derek’s mate, this was _real_. Holy shit! This was awesome! Stiles looked over at Derek and saw that he was telling the truth but he also looked like he was waiting for Stiles to freak out. Stiles was too happy to have the guy he has been crushing on for forever tell him Stiles was his mate to freak out. Maybe later.

“Why didn’t you—you know what you can answer that later.” Derek looked up at Stiles at the mention of later. Later. Later meant Stiles was going to _stay_.

“Right now I really want to kiss you,” Stiles said as he looked at Derek with a genuine smile on his face. Derek’s mind short-circuited— _kiss_. Oh boy.

“Yeah.” Derek didn’t know if it was a question or a statement but either way, Derek felt Stiles’ breath on his lips. Derek moved just a little closer and they were kissing. Stiles and Derek were _kissing_. The kiss felt _right_. Derek was home.

Derek and Stiles slowly pulled apart, both with matching grins on their faces. Holy shit they kissed!

“Thank you for coming back,” Stiles whispered to Derek. Stiles hadn’t realized how much he had really _missed_ Derek. Stiles needs Derek. Derek is here.

“I’m staying just so you know. I’m not going anywhere.” Derek said before any doubt could crawl its way into Stiles’ mind.

Stiles looked at Derek and smiled, “Good.” Stiles couldn’t believe this was happening. Derek was here for _him_ and Derek was _staying_.

“Boys,” Melissa said having finished her check-up, “you can go back in now.” Neither of them had heard her open the door. Melissa was happy to see them finally together as she saw Stiles’ hand in Derek’s.

“Thanks,” Stiles replied as he tore his eyes away from Derek to look at her. “Everything okay?” Stiles asked nervously. God he hoped his dad was okay. Like really actually okay.

“He should make a full recovery!” Melissa was extremely happy to report the news to Stiles. She knew Stiles had been through so much. Maybe some things will start to go okay now. Hopefully.

Derek and Stiles walked back into the room to see the Sheriff watching them, “You boys got everything sorted?” The Sheriff knew they liked each other. He was an officer of the law after all, observant and all that. He also wasn’t blind.

Both Stiles and Derek blushed, “Yes, sir.” Derek replied looking at the Sheriff hoping that him being together with Stiles was okay. Stiles and Derek still had a lot to talk about but for right now this was good.

“Good.” The Sheriff replied with a smile. It was about damn time.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want Derek back, okay?
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Visit me on Tumblr at [fireflystiles](http://fireflystiles.tumblr.com)


End file.
